Crazy Cabin Party
by swimmerchic
Summary: Kagome's havin party and its madness from there.Eveyones invited,pink bunnies attack,naraku hits on fluffy and much more insanity from there!Kagome? R&R Please


OKAY I'm the authoress Alex and Im gonna give this a try!Forgive  
  
me for any mistakes/mispelling/grammar or if I offend anyone, I am sorry.Sorry if   
  
it sucks and I will use any flames to burn Kikiyo and make miko-bitch stew/or a hair potion for Manten.   
  
Manten:You are to kind miss  
  
Alex:- Well I like u better than that Bitch but you still creep me out.  
  
Manten: -_- It's because Im bald isnt it?!?!? Why me!! Curse Hiten and his hair!  
  
You like him better than me dont you!!!  
  
Alex:(hiten-eheheh*drools*) *_* Dont take it personally but your just creepy so you gotta   
  
go *opens mystical black void which sucks Manten in* (WHAT I'm the author!I can have powers,  
  
so beware to all especially you Kikiyo! hehheheh)  
  
Kouga:Am I in the story?  
  
Alex:^_^ Of course you are Kouga!And you get to kick some ass.  
  
Kouga:YAY!Dogface you're going down you dead-miko fucker!  
  
Alex:Major Kikiyo/Inuyasha bashing   
  
  
  
Hiten:You have been warned  
  
Kagome:Alex will be in the story as well  
  
Alex:Thank you Kagome,now Shippo will do the disclamer  
  
Shippo:DO I GET CANDY?!?! *zomby eyes*  
  
Alex: *backs away slowy* Uhhhh..sure just take this medicine*cough* I MEAN CANDY, and   
  
do the disclamer.  
  
Shippo:*grabs bottle of sleeping pills and downs them all* Hmmmm...these dont  
  
taste like candy...*passes out* ZZZZzzzz -_-  
  
Alex:O-Kay...MIROKU, you do the disclaimer and dont get any ideas...OR ELSE!!!  
  
Miroku:*pouts* I would never lady Alex.  
  
Disclamer: Lady Alex, unfortunatley does not own Inuyasha or it's characters.  
  
(-_- SOMEDAY I WIIL..I hope)   
  
Alex:Thank you Miroku now on with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha!! We're having a party in my cabin that I rented for the weekend so  
  
Im inviting everyone over.  
  
Inuyasha:You better not invite Kouga.  
  
Kagome: ^_^ ehehhe..uh opps too late I already did.But dont you dare start a fight with  
  
him or I'll sit you twenty times over!  
  
Inuyasha:*smoke coming out of ears* FINE!!! Invite him if you want! *leaves to go sulk*  
  
Shippo:(He's awake!)*runs and jumps into Kagome's arms* ^_^  
  
Kagome what are we going to do at your cabin?  
  
Kagome:O.o uh.. uh well we're just going be hanging out and playing some games(liar!)  
  
Shippo:WILL THERE BE CHOCOLATE?!??!  
  
Kagome:-_- Sure Shippo.  
  
Shippo: X.X CANDY!!!  
  
Kagome:AIY! SHIPPO, take your medicine first!  
  
Shippo:NEVER!*runs into the woods*  
  
Kagome:O.O Ohhhh...shit.  
  
Miroku:*pops outta nowhere*(How he do that?HE STOLE MY POWERS!!) Lady Kagome your   
  
freind Alex is scaring all of the villagers.  
  
Alex:*Grrrr*YOU SCARE THEM MORE THAN I DO MIROKU!!!  
  
Miroku:Tis not my fault my hands have a mind of their own!  
  
Kagome,Alex: -___-  
  
Miroku:What! Both my hands have been cursed!Its in my genes!You cant blame my family  
  
inheritance.  
  
Alex:*grabs bow and rubber arrow and shoots Miroku in the but* ^_^ hehhe  
  
Miroku:AIY!!! Lady Alex how could you *swings staff at Alex*  
  
Alex:O.O *ducks and trips Miroku* u-u You should have know better than to mess with me  
  
Miroku.  
  
Miroku:X____X   
  
Alex,Kagome:o.O uhhhh...Miroku?  
  
*crikets chirping*  
  
Kagome:-_- Oh well he'll wake up later.  
  
Sango:Kagome, are we ready to go?  
  
Kagome:Yea, lets go!  
  
Sango:*picks up Miroku and throws him onto Kilala(How you spell that? -.-)  
  
Kagome:Everyone else is gonna meet us there so we dont have to wait for them.  
  
Sango,Alex:Who else is coming Kagome?  
  
Kagome:. uhhh..jus-just some other people.  
  
Sango,Alex: o.O *grins*^_^ Hmm...Really?!*both think 'Kouga!'*.  
  
Kagome:^_^ *blushes*  
  
sango,Alex:^-^Kagome and Kouga!AWWWWWWWWWW how sweet!!!*girly screams and giggles*  
  
Miroku:(conscious)Kagome you vixen.  
  
Sango and Alex dance around Kagome.  
  
Miroku:*evil grin* (BAD MIROKU)  
  
Inuyasha(who just happened to hear their earlier converstion with his super demon ears)  
  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!  
  
Kagome,Sango,Alex,Miroku: O_______O 'SHIT'  
  
Shippo:*runs out of forest and attaches himself to Inuyasha's head* EEEP!HELP ME!  
  
Everyone: *_*  
  
Shippo:EVIL DEMON BUNNIES WERE HITTING ON ME  
  
Everyone-cept shippo:*anime fall* ehhh *sweat drop*  
  
Pink Bunny Demons run out of the forest and grin evily/pervertedly at Shippo.  
  
(SORRY SHIPPO)  
  
Inuyasha:*_* OMG! They must be Naraku's evil minions!  
  
Alex:*wtf?* What the hell is Naraku on!  
  
Naraku pops out of thin air in a pink bunny costume.(guess he got tired of the baboon look)  
  
Everyone-cept Naraku:*WTF?!?!* NARAKU?!?!?  
  
Naraku: What?! I love pink bunnies they are so fluffy just like Shessomoru(spelling?oh and by  
  
the way Naraku is gay^_^)and baboon pelts were so last century.*does a girly wrist flip*  
  
Everyone else: X____X   
  
Shessomoru flys in on a cloud with Jaken.  
  
Naraku:^_^ FLUFFY!!! I've missed you so!   
  
Shessy:O.O*officialy freaked out*Uh nice to see you to, but I came here to drop off Rin.  
  
Naraku:*pouts and starts to cry*BUT FLUFFY! You have to stay here with me!I LOVE YOU!  
  
Shessy:Uh uh...HELP ME! *Flys off*  
  
Naraku:FLUFFY WAIT!!!*flys after Shessy*  
  
Pink Bunnies start to sniff Jaken.  
  
Jaken:*_* WAIT MASTER SHESSOMORU!  
  
Inuyasha:O-k then... lets get going.  
  
Miroku:I think Naraku must have gotten into "someone's" stash!*grins at Alex*  
  
Alex:*innocent grin* HEY no ones susupose to know about that!  
  
Inuyasha:I almost feel sorry for Shessomuru.-_-  
  
Anime falls!  
  
Shippo:Naraku must have smoked some of Kaede's "special" herbs!  
  
Everyone: -_- eeehhh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex:Okay that's all for now I've got School tommarrow.I hoped you liked it!It wasnt too  
  
bad was it?  
  
Shessy:You hate me dont you.  
  
Alex:^_^ Course not but you and Naraku would make a great couple!  
  
Shessy:Oh kill me X.X  
  
Shippo:WHEN DO I GET CANDY?!?!  
  
Alex:NO!!! You cant make me! IT"S MY CANDY! Back off fox.  
  
Shippo:MUST HAVE CANDY!!!  
  
Hiten:When am I in the story? I'm too handsome not to be in it.  
  
Manten:Yea cause you stole my hair!GIVE IT BACK!!!  
  
Hiten:It's my hair! Get over it baldy.  
  
Manten:*runs off crying*  
  
Alex:Ouch.Harsh.  
  
Kagome:^_^ We hoped you enjoyed the story.  
  
Miroku:PLEASE REVEIW!  
  
Hiten:Or you shall suffer the rath of the pink bunnies.  
  
Shippo:NO NOT THE BUNNIES *twitches*  
  
Alex:*_*Anyway please please reveiw and I shall forever love you!^_^ I will update very soon I promise.  
  
Sorry if it sucks!  
  
Bye for Now ~Swimmerchic 


End file.
